


attention

by starker_garbage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Tony, Daddy Tony Stark, Little Peter, M/M, daddy dom little boy relationship, daddy!Tony, ddlb, little peter parker, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_garbage/pseuds/starker_garbage
Summary: (repost from my tumblr (@starker-garbage)requested by nonnie <3. thank you, ‘uwu hi maybe you can do some daddy!tony and little!peter?? maybe tony is really busy on a project he’s working on and his baby just wants to spend some time with him?’





	attention

**Author's Note:**

> i love the idea of little peter wanting his daddy’s attention, so yeah, i really hope this turns out okay.
> 
> All characters are portrayed as 18+  
> *little!peter, daddy!tony*

Flash had been a dick all fucking day. He usually is pretty good at not literally beating Peter to the ground, but today, he was in the mood to just trip Peter and make him drop his phone. Luckily, it didn’t break, but it still really pissed him off.

Then, his teacher yelled at him for not paying attention and docked off points for participation. Also, to make everything worse, he had gym that day, which would ruin his day no matter how good(or horrible) it started out as. 

And his entire day was just kind of shitty. It was one of those days that all he wanted to do was slip into little space, and while he didn’t really do that, he felt like he was in some weird in between state, we’re everything was dazed and confused, but he was still aware of everything and the fact he had responsibilities. 

It was annoying, and he knew as soon as he got to Stark Tower, he was going to allow himself to slip deep into little space with his daddy by his side, because he just really needed that. He needed his Daddy, and he needed a juice box, and he needed ‘Paw Patrol’. 

He also really wanted his Iron Man stuffie his Daddy had gotten him. It was one of the first gifts he received from him when Peter revealed this side of himself to Tony. 

He decided to text his Daddy after gym, while he was in the locker room, already changed. They had a good little conversation, but then, Tony had stopped replying. The Big part of Peter knew Tony was a very busy man, but the Little side of him immediately went to the idea that he was annoying, and sadly, that thought beat all the other, more rational, ones.

So now, for his last class, he sat down in his chair, mad at himself for being the way he was.

Ned stayed by Peter’s side as they walked home. Ned also knew about Peter’s Little persona. Did he know the extent of everything? No. But he did know why Peter would act different sometimes, and Ned was more than happy to take care of him until he got to Tony.

Peter had a good control on when he was in what headspace - usually anyway. Someday’s, like today, the idea was very tempting, so tempting he could lose control sometimes. Luckily he was able to keep a lid on it on the walk home.

Though, when Ned waved to him goodbye at the entrance of the Stark Tower, Peter couldn’t help the small smile on his lips as he happily waved back, because now he was home, and things are better at home. Skipping over towards the elevator that would lead him straight to Tony’s floor.

“Daddy!” The boy said, giggling slightly as he tossed his bag on the ground, not where it was usually supposed to go. His skip slowly turned into a happy walk as he looked around the house for his Daddy. 

When Peter finally found Tony, he was in his lab working on one of his robots. “Daddy!” He said after entering the code to the lab. 

“Mhm?” Tony asked, barely giving Peter a glance. Peter didn’t want to pry because he knew sometimes Tony was just busy, but at the same time, he kind of wanted to pry.

“Are you busy?” Peter asked after thinking the words over carefully.

Tony hummed. “a bit, sweetheart,” He said, softly, but at the same time rushed. Peter knew Tony wasn’t going for being mean in the slightest, but it came off that way.

“Oh,” Peter said, walking closer to the work table, looking at what Tony was doing. “Well, when will you be done?” Peter asked, resting his elbows on the table, and his head in his hands.

“I don’t know, baby,” Tony answered, still not even looking in Peter’s direction, the man engrossed in his project.

Peter just watched for a few more moments. His eyes wandering from the project to Tony. “Will you be done in like - an hour or like - five,”

“I don’t know,” He repeated, still focusing on the bot. Peter just sighed and left. He didn’t want to bug Tony because then he’d be annoying, but he felt like crying because Tony didn’t want to be with him right now.

Walking back to the kitchen, Peter let a shameless tear roll down his face. All he had wanted all day was his Daddy, and he wouldn’t even leave the lab for a few hours to hang out with him. Not knowing what else to do, Peter decided to change out of his jeans and shirt, into light blue briefs that hugged his bum perfectly and one of Tony’s old science T’s.

After changing in much more comfortable clothes he still didn’t feel all that better. He still felt kind of lonely and sad. So, he decided he would make himself some food, something along the lines of a juice box and chocolate chip cookies.

And, the boy had managed to get his beverage with no problem, opening up the fridge like a big boy, grabbing the drink, and setting it down on the ground to grab later. 

Though, when he reached for the cookies which were on the top shelf, he had dropped the large glass jar, not expecting it too be as heavy as it was. The glass shattered everywhere, some of the ricochet hitting Peter.

Though, the ricochet wasn’t what made Peter cry, it was just the whole situation that brought tears to his eyes. So, he got down on his knees as tears rolled down his face.

Seconds later, Tony was running upstairs. “I heard something cra - Petey? What happened?” He said, his voice softening once seeing the sight. He ran over to Peter who was kneeling on the ground still.

As the older man got closer, being mindful of the glass around them, he picked Peter up and placed him on the counter. “What happened in here, Pete?” Tony asked, looking down at Peter’s legs, finding only one spot where glass had cut him but it was deep enough to draw blood.

“I’m sorry,” Peter cried, hiding his face in his hands. “I didn’t mean to, I promise,” 

Tony shook his head. “It’s okay sweetheart, I just need to know what happened,”

Peter didn’t answer. Only moving his hands away from his face and resting them on the counter. Tears still rolling down his cheeks. Tony sighed softly at the boy’s lack of words. 

“Okay, let me get you a band-aid,” He said, stepping around the broken glass jar and crumpled cookies. He opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out three boxes of bandaids and hydrogen-peroxide, bringing everything back over to where he had placed Peter. He grabbed the roll of paper towels next to them and ripped one off.

He poored the clear liqued on the towel then looked at Peter. “This is going to sting just a little bit but we need to make sure it isn’t infected, okay?”

Peter nodded, placing one of his hands on Tony’s shoulder as he applied the paper towel to the boy’s cut. Peter winced slightly, but when it was over, he smiled weakly.

“Want to tell me what happened yet?”

“I was just tryna make some snacks for me,” Peter shrugged.

Tony sighed, grabbing the three boxes of bandaids. One was bubble guppies, the other paw patrol, and the last was just fish. “You should have just asked me for it, baby boy,” Tony said before held up the boxes. “Which ones do you want, baby?” He said, a small smile on his lips.

Peter thought for a moment and pointed at the bubble guppie ones.

“Ah,” Tony smiled, “Good choice,”

Peter giggled before getting a little serious again. “You just seemed so busy and I didn’t wanna bother you,”

Opening the bandage, Tony immediately felt bad. Peter had texted him about how he was having a bad day, and just then he realized that the way he went about the entire situation was not the best. “I’m never too busy for you, Pete, sometimes I’m just an ass,”

Peter gasped. “Daddy!” He said, pointing a finger as Tony finished putting on his band-aid. “You said a no-no word!”

Tony laughed. “Oh, I did, didn’t I?” He said, kissing Peter’s head. “Well, why don’t I just clean this up and we’ll go cuddle on the couch? I’ll get you some more food, we’ll watch some cartoons? Maybe color?” Tony offered.

Peter started bouncing a little at the idea. “Really!” He giggled. 

“Of course, Pumpkin,” Tony smiled, booping Peter’s perfect nose before wrapping him up in his arms. He carried the boy out of the kitchen and into the living room. “Why don’t you go get everything while I clean up the kitchen,”

Peter nodded while smiling. “Okay, Daddy!” He giggled, running of to their room and picking out what he was going to bring along with him. 

Tony went to go clean up the kitchen sweeping everything up and then pouring Peter a bowl of animal crackers and grabbing his juice box that he had left on the floor from earlier.

When the two met up on the couch, Peter had almost all his stuffies sitting next to him, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and the remote in his hand.

Tony sat on the couch next to Peter, handing him his snacks and taking the remote from the boy. “What do you wanna watch?” He asked, kissing Peter on his temple.

“Paw Patwol!” He smiled, cuddling closer to Tony, putting an animal cracker in his mouth, already beginning to feel better.


End file.
